Heavy is the Crown
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: "Deny it to a king? Then happy low, lie down! Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." What if Hans wasn't the first choice of princes to represent the Southern Isles at the coronation? (Elsa x O.C.) (Kristanna)
1. Chapter 1

**_My wonderful partner-in-crime, AuroraLynne and I have come up with a AU story line for Frozen. Please know that this is written for entertainment purposes and portrayals of all characters reflect only my own opinions and may differ from others. And that is okay!_**

**_If you have time please review and if not thanks for stopping by, I still appreciate you._**

**_I don't own I don't profit._**

* * *

Adler wasn't sure what was more surprising, that he was summoned to the throne room for a political consult or that it was actually the king who awaited him.

The ruler of the Southern Isles was in the twilight of his life, there was no denying that. Slumped in his throne in and undignified matter, his skin sallow and the breath laboring from his body had Adler wondering whether he should call for a physician.

As if sensing his thoughts, his father scowled and gestured him closer. Generally all kingdom affairs were handled by his older brother; a ruler in all but name. Yet, it seemed the legitimate king still had some say in matters as Adler stepped forward and bowed low.

There wasn't a great deal of affection between the King of the Southern Isles and the thirteen princes he sired. His goal was to ensure the kingdom stayed in lawfully chosen family's rule and all the princes would agree he succeeded in this task.

"You're curious as to why I called upon you." His voice was gruff, being left too long without official use had side effects.

"I do as you will, Your Majesty" Adler _was_ curious though – and a bit wary. He was never summoned for any official business, not when there were ten older and more talented brothers to handle matters.

The king made a hacking noise which could have been a scoff or just a bad cough. "Of course you do, you're a _clever_ boy after all."

Before Adler could correct the fact that he was actually, by society's standards, a man, his father continued. "I hear you have some skill with handling the affairs of other nations."

Adler hesitated. "I suppose there is some truth to that, although I've never done so on an official basis."

Another hacking fit met this statement. "Don't think me an idiot boy, you're the only reason the Aelshore Isles haven't declared war on us, or Westergrass for that matter." The way the king sneered, Adler wasn't entirely sure his father was proud of this fact.

It really wasn't all that spectacular of a story, a few of his brothers had inadvertently insulted the queen of Aelshore. Their eldest brother hadn't been able to smooth things over on his own and Adler had suggested they remove one of the Southern Isles' trade routes with the people of Westergrass, Aelshore's enemies, and deal with the isles themselves, and then marry one of the princes to Westergrass's duchess to keep the peace all around.

In the end it had worked and the heir of the Southern Isles had claimed all the credit. Not that Adler had been all that surprised; he was only a spare and the glory would rarely be his.

"I work only to serve my country." _And to save his own neck._ When an inevitable war _did _break out, all the princes would be called upon to lead a military campaign. Adler knew for a fact the chances of him coming back unscathed were remote.

The king chuckled knowingly; when he was younger the prince was convinced that his father could read minds. Into adulthood, he still held that fear.

"Of course you do," the king began, pushing himself forward in the throne. "I have a job for you; one that might find your particular talents useful."

Adler wasn't aware he had any noteworthy talents, other than staying out of everyone's way. "I'm honored, My King. What is this task?"

"The queen of Arendelle comes of age; I need you to go and represent the Southern Isles at the coronation." The prince couldn't keep his eyebrows from shooting up in confusion, prompting his father to explain, "This is an opportunity for us. Arendelle is a rich land shrouded in mystery. The royal family has been isolated for years and trade has not opened up with anyone outside of partners procured before they closed the gates. I want you to convince them that we would be ideal allies."

"This is... unexpected." that was putting it lightly, his father had never really cared about seeking out new allies. Countries generally flocked to them and the vast army they housed.

"Don't be so shocked, not even you can hold off war with other lands forever. I want the money they offer and I want it before I am forced to put down any rebellions."

Adler sighed. _O__f course_ he was only thinking of the future wars. They hadn't had a good fight since before he came of age and most of the princes were itching for a chance to prove themselves on the battlefield.

Before the prince could inquire further, the king continued, "There is also the small matter that the deceased king and queen of Arendelle went down in our waters."

Adler scoffed. "That was hardly our fault; we don't control the weather and they should have avoided traveling during hurricane season."

"Our fault or not, we must take measures to ensure we aren't blamed by this new queen. She may be young but she has enough money to rally others behind her, should she feel the need to do so. It's impossible to predict the thinking of a girl locked in a castle for most of her life."

The prince could see his father was beginning to wind down, his labored breathing came in quicker huffs and he shifted as if pained.

"I'm honored, of course." Adler ducked his head in hopes of ending the conversation soon. Too much time spent with his father made him feel insignificant.

"Oh, don't bask in your honor too much," the King barked out a harsh laugh. "It was between you and Hans and in this situation I'd rather sacrifice the lamb than let loose the snake."

Adler didn't allow himself to respond; instead he bowed low and assured his father that he would begin preparations immediately before showing himself out. His father's barking laughter followed him out the doors.

* * *

A booming voice greeted him as he rounded a corner, still trying to shake off the uneasy feeling the meeting had left him. Immediately he recognized his brother's burly form lumbering toward him and grinned. The king had many children, not all of them legitimate. Adler often preferred the company of his bastard brothers over that of his titled ones.

"I see you survived! And how was the heir apparent this fine afternoon?" Geoffrey smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. They were as thick as tree branches and he towered a good five inches over his brother.

"My meeting actually took place with the king," Adler said. Geoff laughed heartily for a moment, then sobered when he realized his brother was serious.

"You mean to tell me our father managed to get a word in edgewise without the future king butting in to take control?!"

"Seems that way." Adler shrugged brushing past his brother towards the library. He just needed a moment to get himself together before tackling the details of his mission.

"Oh, that is perfect! I would pay to see our brother's face when he realizes you got to speak to the king without his say so." Geoff chuckled and followed Adler. "What did he want with you?"

"He wants me to travel to Arendelle and secure them as allies during the coronation celebrations." His brother whistled appreciatively.

"That's some serious princely workings right there. How impressive," Geoff teased clapping Adler on the back.

"Well don't be too impressed. Apparently it was between me and Hans, I just happened to be the lesser of two evils." The prince sighed in relief as they reached the library. He gratefully flung himself on the nearest couch. "Although I'm not inclined to agree, Hans is very good at getting what he wants."

Even with his head buried beneath a throw pillow he couldn't miss his brother's scoff. "Hans is excellent at hurting others to achieve his own personal gain. The kingdom and its well-being mean nothing to him."

Adler had no argument for that. At the summer's swordsmanship tournament Hans had been in second place 'til his opponent met with a suspicious accident at the docks where he'd worked his whole life. He claimed he lost his arm after it was crushed between two schooners. A rookie's mistake; and no one believed it. This hadn't been the first instance where anyone standing in Hans' way was met with misfortune.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he gripped the dark strands between his fingers. "What if I make a mess of this? What if I accidentally start a war?"

"Then you will just have to fix it won't you?" Geoff assured him, "And I suppose you should practice some sort of defense before you go. Y'know, just in case they try to kill you on sight."

"Hey! I'll have you know my defense mechanism is flawless! I've been working on it all year."

"Oh, and what is this great tactic guaranteed to save you?"

"I have mastered the art of playing dead," Adler answered with a serious face. He grinned when Geoff started howling with laughter. "It's true! I'm also very close to perfecting the ability of quickly tucking myself into a little ball, a smaller target and not as likely to hit anything of importance."

Geoffrey only shook his head and grinned fondly at his brother. "See? You'll be just fine."

Adler only shrugged and hoped that he was right.

* * *

"You have news for me?" Hans never glanced back at the officer who appeared at his shoulder. His attention was focused on a chess game he currently played against himself.

"Yes, Your Highness. The king has chosen Prince Adler to represent the Southern Isles at the Queen's coronation."

The only evidence Hans gave of his displeasure was the way his fingers tightened over the rook before he made his move. "The King did? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure Highness, he spoke with your brother personally."

Well that was just frustrating; Hans sighed and removed a knight from the board. He had expected his oldest brother to be the one to assign the task of the Southern Isles representation, after all, he handled everything else, and Hans figured it would be so easy to plant the idea of sending his youngest brother. In the end, who would be better suited for some uneventful coronation then the youngest prince?

He hadn't anticipated his father getting involved.

"Has confirmation been sent to Arendelle about which prince will be in attendance?"

"Not yet; the letter will go out this evening."

"Good!" Hans grinned happily. "See that it's intercepted and put out one of our own. I'd rather not watch my idiot brother mess this up for me, yes? "

"As you say, Your Highness."

"And find out which crew will be taking care of Adler's transportation; I think I'll have a little word with them." The soldier bowed and exited as quietly as he had come.

Hans was less than pleased with this new development. Too many pieces on the chess board meant too many moves to look out for and he wanted his attention solely focused on winning over the royal sisters. But it was a minor thing, easily fixed. As long as he moved quickly and avoided suspicion he would entrench himself too deeply into Arendelle's royalty for anyone to be able to stop him.

He grinned to himself as he moved his queen from the board. Soon he would be greater than _all_ of his brothers.

* * *

Elsa never slept under the covers anymore, it became too much of a hassle when she woke up gasping from nightmares, only to find herself trapped within the frozen confines of her bedding. The temperature didn't bother her, but she was never able to thaw the damage she had caused. After waking up from terror filled dreams of attacking mobs as the icy husk of her sister looked on, she'd rather just avoid the extra panic of frozen blankets weighing her down.

The closer Coronation Day approached, the less sleep she was able to force upon herself. This night was hardly any different as she gazed upon the harbor from her window; ignoring the streaks of ice that surrounded her like a ghastly halo.

"Don't let them in, don't let them in," she repeated to herself in a broken mantra. It was too soon; she wasn't ready. There had to be more time!

But there wasn't, and Elsa was facing the looming prospect of allowing her people in for the first time in thirteen years, and she was no closer to controlling her powers now than when she was a child. Something would go wrong, someone would get hurt. And all because she was too weak to stop herself.

In the reflection of the glass she could see herself, fragile and afraid.

What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the wait. When life catches up to you it really gives a beat down. Anyway here's the second chapter. Again I would love it if you reviewed but I understand if you don't I'm just really glad people are reading the story.**_

_**I don't own I don't profit.**_

* * *

"Well I'll be! Our benevolent prince has roused himself at a decent hour." Geoff yelled out grinning broadly as he clapped a hand on his brothers shoulder. Adler winced at the noise and stumbled away nearly colliding with a fisherman. It was truly amazing the amount of activity that took place on the docks when the rest of the world seemed to be sleeping.

"This is not a decent hour." Adler mumbled, glaring under his bangs, "This is the hour where Satan reigns."

Geoff laughed – loud and boisterous – causing many to shoot irritated glances their way. "Well at least you'll be awake to watch the sun rise, it must have been many years since you've seen your last."

"Yes many, and yet I seem to recall it with perfect detail, and therefore, do not need another demonstration." The prince shot back drawing his coat tighter to himself. It was cold on the docks, a sliver of pale green could barely be seen over the horizon hinting at the oncoming daybreak and Adler was not in a friendly mood.

He hated sailing, everything about it; from the sting of salt to the violent rocking motion of the boat. It made him ill and uncomfortable and he detested every minute he spent at sea. Ironic for a prince whose family ruled over a set of isles whose only reliable mode of transportation was sailing.

The fact that his trip had been set back by many days due to a scheduling interference from his captain did not help matters. They would be departing with barely enough time to arrive on schedule – barring any mishaps on the voyage. 'And of course,' Adler thought moving to avoid a spilled barrel of fish, 'There are always mishaps when it comes to my luck.'

Geoffrey was practically skipping with glee beside him; it wasn't very often that a kings bastard was allowed to accompany on a political mission, but Adler had insisted. If he was being forced to go then he was bringing someone with him to cheer him along when he inevitably failed.

They had nearly reached their ship when Geoff visibly stiffened beside him; Adler lacked the height of his brother and didn't realize Hans was approaching them until he was well within speaking distance. Even strolling over to them calmly, a small smile on his face as if he hadn't a care in the world, put Adler on edge. There was an unsettling aura about his youngest brother.

"Well," Hans drawled, his voice smooth and pleasant despite the malicious smirk on his face, "Isn't this a surprise?"

Geoffrey scoffed, "Hardly, you knew we were departing today." Hans only shrugged lazily. He began circling behind his brothers and Adler was reminded of a vulture.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed. He was really in no mood to verbally spar and very rarely won these battles anyway. Hans grinned as if he knew how uncomfortable he was making them.

"You're not the only one departing today." he gestured to a nearby ship where the sailors were busy coaxing Han's prized war stallion on board. The beast was not obviously not thrilled with this development, it flanks trembled and he stubbornly stood his ground refusing to inch forward without plenty of shoving.

Geoff laughed when the horse butted a sailor in the chest causing the man to nearly stumble back into the water. Hans turned and glared.

"And I see you're bringing your charity case along." Adler fumed at the comment and glanced at Geoffrey, worried that his brother might do something rash.

"I am not a charity case." Geoff growled dangerously pushing his face close to Hans. To his credit the young prince never even flinched. "I am your brother."

"We share a father," Hans spoke evenly, "That doesn't make us brothers."

Adler stepped between the pair, hoping to diffuse the tension before it came to blows. "Where are you heading to?"

"Oh, just securing a bit of insurance should your mission to win over Arendelle fail." He grinned over at his older brother, "And the way I've been rushed out makes me think there isn't very much confidence in your abilities."

Adler scoffed, "The king himself charged me with this task."

"What a coincidence! Father charged me with mine as well." That stung. If the king had dedicated Hans to another similar venture than he must not truly believe Adler could handle this.

"I-I won't fail." Adler hesitated. He didn't feel very confident now and it must have shown by the way Hans grinned wide.

"Of course you won't!" Geoff maneuvered himself to block Hans out before clasping Adler by the shoulders in a reassuring gesture. "You'll do just fine."

"I'm sure he will, after all he's proven himself many times before." Hans smirked as he circled around Geoffrey's tall frame. Adler flushed; he really hadn't proven himself. He could lay claim to being the brains behind certain peace treaties, but in a kingdom befitted for war that was not honor- that was taking the easy way out.

Adler could not fight, he could not charm his way into any girls chambers like some of his brothers, he could not lead men to their willing deaths. Hans was right; Adler didn't make much of a prince worthy of the Southern Isles.

"I...I-uh..." He stuttered and ducked his head as the insecurity seeped into his thoughts. Hazily he was aware of Geoff whirling on Hans fist raised high and his younger brother standing there grinning calmly.

Before more words – or blows – could be exchanged a portly gentlemen came rushing in. "My princes!" He exclaimed notably skipping his gaze over Geoff. "It is an honor to be at your call for the duration of your trip!"

"Um...great thanks. Who are you?" The newcomer smiled as if Adler had asked something so ridiculous and Hans chuckled quietly rolling his eyes as he turned away.

"I'm your captain, of course." He beamed as if this news was the best he had delivered in weeks.

"What happened to our other captain?" Geoff asked causing the man to finally acknowledge his existence. His brother had handled getting the ship and its crew sorted while Adler had managed the other details so he had no knowledge of any difference in captains.

This new one, however, was evidently uncomfortable with the question, "He took ill suddenly, unable to perform his duties. Unfortunate for him. However we must press on, so I am the replacement. Captain Lawrence Hugo at your command"

He bowed low again and gestured to the ship behind them. "If you are ready we should be on our way! A great deal of distance to cover in such a short time. Of course it shan't be a problem, they don't call me the best for nothing!" Hugo continued to ramble and Adler tuned him out.

Hans started walking to his own ship, turning his head briefly to call out. "Goodbye brother. Try not to mess this up, yes?" And he was gone.

Adler chewed on the inside of his cheek, now that Hans had moved on he had a million comebacks. But as usual, a face to face confrontation only left him a stuttering mess. With a heavy sigh he tugged a frustrated hand through his hair and whirled on Hugo, who was _still_ talking, Geoff close behind.

"Shall we be off?" He asked in a clipped tone, effectively cutting the captain off mid-sentence. "Let's get this over with."

Geoffrey took the lead up the ramp. His shoulders were slumped – the only evidence he would show that their confrontation with Hans had affected him more than he wanted everyone to believe.

"Geoff..." Adler tried to reach his brother but the man in question only glimpsed behind for a moment, subtly shaking his head, before disappearing onto the ship.

"Are...Are we all set m'lord?" Hugo looked between the two of them, more interested than concerned.

"Yes, let's set out." Adler sighed. 'Before I make this any worse.'

He followed the captain up the ramp and inspected his surroundings with a disinterested eye. Near the ships mast a small contingency of sailors stood around. Adler noticed they kept shooting him unreadable glances without actually meeting his eyes.

Only one of them locked gazes with the prince, and for a moment Adler thought he saw regret flash in his eyes. But just as quickly the sailor looked away grabbing a rope and tending to his duties.

The prince didn't have time to process this strange incident before Hugo gestured excitedly to the ladder which would lead them to the belly of the ship.

"Your quarters are just this way, your highness. I'm sure you'll be pleased no expense was spared!" He disappeared down the steps and Adler took one last look around hoping to catch the curious sailor, before following the captain.

It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the dim surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Geoff slumped against a wall; blood trickling down his cheek. A sickly looking bruise was already developing on his temple. Before he could process the implications, a hatch slammed behind him. Adler looked back and saw the cabin boy. The lad trembled and swallowed frequently as if fighting back nausea; he tried to hold a bloodied rolling pin as far away as he could manage.

"This one tried to fight back," Hugo snarled, drawing the Prince's gaze back to the real threat. The captain swung a wicked looking cudgel onto his shoulder, kicking at his brothers foot as he passed. Geoff groaned and Adler let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was alive – for now. "I suggest you come quietly or this could get ugly."

"I'm a prince of the Southern Isles! There will be repercussions if you hurt me."Adler hoped that crack in his voice wasn't noticed.

"True," Hugo smirked, "But there isn't quite as much concern for your friend here." He dropped the Cudgel on Geoffs stomach. This time he made no sound, only slipped lower to the ground.

"Leave my brother alone!" Adler tried to move forward but the captain held his weapon against Geoffs chest threateningly.

"If you come quietly, I see no reason to continue such violence. But if not..." He slid a thumb against his own neck, mimicking a slice across the throat "I'm afraid poor Geoffrey here won't be waking up."

"Fine! Just...leave him alone, please!" Adler begged, falling to his knees. Dimly he became aware of shafts of light glittering against the opposite wall. The sun must have finished rising, would anyone even come looking for them?

"That's a good lad." Hugo gestured to a door leading to, what he assumed, would be their quarters for the duration of the trip. "Off you go, and no funny business either."

His tone was threatening enough, Adler immediately stood and complied. He wouldn't have been able to fight back even if Geoffs life weren't at stake. So instead he tried to remain calm; when action was off the table gathering facts was always a best second option.

"What do you plan to do with us?" His voice quivered. 'How awe-inspiring' he thought to himself.

"The initial instructions were to get you out of the way but my benefactor never did specify your fate, so I guess it really depends on what sort of mood I'm in." He chuckled as if he'd made some clever joke. "But for now pawning you off to the highest bidder suits me just fine."

"Wait...someone paid you to do this!? But..._why_?" He was shocked, of all his brothers he ranked among the lowest. Hugo only shrugged then gestured to the bleak room again.

"I wasn't privy to that information; I got paid, I did my job. Now move." He followed this statement by shoving Adler into the room himself. The prince stumbled to the floor; he groaned and lifted himself up to glance back at Geoff. The cabin boy held a rag against his brothers face. The Captain whirled around preparing to close the door behind him.

"Wait! What about my brother?!" Adler cried out. What if his injury was worse than he initially suspected? What if he died?

Hugo looked entirely unconcerned, "We'll keep you two separated just in case your '_brother_' needs some convincing of his own to behave when he wakes up." He glanced back at the man in question. "If he wakes up."

The door wasn't slammed but Adler still recoiled when he heard the latch slide into place. He could hear the muffled yells of Hugo berating the cabin boy for tending to Geoff.

The ship suddenly lurched forward causing Adlers head fell back against the edge of the bed but he couldn't bring himself to care. Despair pressed in until it filled his mind, thick and heavy. They were on their way although the destination was a mystery.

Hot tears slipped from his eyes, dripping into the shell of his ear. He was never going to see his home again, he was going to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner. _Geoff was going to die._

And it was all his fault, he should never have invited him just so he wouldn't feel so lonely on this mission. His brother could be at home right now enjoying his time in the barracks joking with the other guards.

But Adler was selfish and he wanted his brother because he was too cowardly to travel to another nation without someone there to hold his hand. Below him the rocking of the boat was picking up; he could feel his stomach begin to protest the movements. Adler latched on to the nausea so he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt.

'Breathe in and out' he told himself, matching inhales and exhales to the ships movements.

Shakily he continued to breathe hoping to use the sickness as an excuse to banish the image of his brother lying motionless and injured away from his mind. It didn't work. Soon his mantra to breathe in and out morphed into another phrase entirely.

"All my fault," he whispered. "_All my fault_."

* * *

Elsa flinched as the seamstress grabbed her arm, mumbling measurements to herself as she wrapped a cord around the princesses wrist. The woman had been hired specifically to work on the coronation dresses. "The best in all the land!" Gerda had claimed. "No expense should be spared for our lovely new queens day of honor!"

Elsa did not want a day of honor. She did not want the glitz and glamor or the crowds; the foreign guests who would be watching her at every moment. She did not want the crown.

But it would be hers and nothing would change that, so obediently she twisted and turned while this stranger poked and prodded; the most human contact Elsa had experienced in years.

In the corner her sister sat happily chatting away with one of the servants; an older woman, Elsa couldn't remember her name, but Anna had already memorized her whole life story.

She hadn't anticipated her sister being there when she arrived, but there she sat beaming with excitement. Elsa did as was expected of her, nodded curtly at Anna and turned away before the girl could try to futilely engage her in conversation. It didn't take long for her to realize that Anna had already been fitted. She was just waiting around for Elsa, to spend time with her big sister.

Guilt and shame at this realization lodged itself in her throat as she went to stand on the platform as instructed, pretending she couldn't see the way Anna's face fell as she turned away.

"Alright Your Majesty, I'll need you to remove the gloves so we can fit you for a new pair." The seamstress informed her. Elsa practically shrank back.

"I-I don't think that's necessary." She tried to be authoritative but it came out sounding like a child's demands.

The seamstress sighed, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Majesty, you hired me to do a job and I intend to do it." She had more to say everyone could see, but before she could get the words out Gerda jumped in.

"Perhaps you could compare measurements to a pair of her majesties finest gloves? That way she can keep hers and you will have another to use for your own purposes, is that acceptable?" No one spoke against it so Gerda left the room in search of an additional pair.

Mumbling under her breath, the seamstress went back to her work, holding the cord against Elsa's shoulders ignoring the way the girl shivered and tried to move away from her touch. "I'm thinking an off the shoulder look, one to match your sisters dress."

Elsa reeled back, "What?" The seamstress impatiently gestured to a sheaf of papers on the desk closest to them. A design had already been sketched out of a dress that showed off a great deal of skin, no doubt with Anna's measurements already accounted for. It would look lovely on her sister.

Her sister who couldn't hurt others simply by touching them.

"No, I don't want it like that." From the corner of her eye she watched Anna's face fall. The seamstress scoffed, raising herself to full height in preparation of arguing with the future queen.

Anna intervened, "We don't have to match Elsa, I can change my design if you want." Her sisters voice was small and dejected.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut; as if that act alone could fight back the overwhelming guilt and frustration. '_Don't feel_' she coached herself. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Anna looked dejected next to the older servant who sat glaring as hard as she could get away with when angry with a future queen. The seamstress merely scoffed and rolled her eyes but it was enough to provoke Elsas anger.

"Princess Anna will keep her dress the way it is. I _will_ have a different design and that is final" She could feel the frost staring to form beneath her gloves and prayed to whoever would listen that ice wasn't spreading from beneath her feet.

She could feel the magic spreading and panicked. Everyone was staring at her now, watching with judgment in their eyes. She had to get out of here.

The door opened suddenly, shocking all of them. Gerda strolled in and immediately noticed the tension pervading the room a pair of gloves hung limp from her hand. "Is-is something wrong your highness?"

Elsa couldn't answer, what would she say? Her secrets were her own burden to bare and uttering even a single concern would have the staff watching her every move like hawks. Instead she fled through the open door.

As she turned into the hall she could hear the seamstress voice a question she could assume everyone else was thinking. "This girl is to be our queen?"

"Yes, she is." A voice responded confidently, Elsa thought it could have been Anna but she was getting to far to judge properly. "And she'll be a great queen."

'A great queen indeed,' Elsa thought to herself, watching a trail of ice glimmer beneath her feet as she retreated into one of the empty rooms to gather her bearings. 'Long may she reign.'

* * *

No one brought up dress fittings to Elsa again, she assumed they would simply use one of the gowns already made. After all no one had ever seen her wear them, how would the people know if they weren't specifically created for the coronation. Frankly Elsa couldn't bring herself to care; focusing instead on the guest list which grew vastly each day – uncomfortably so.

Still, a few days before the day of festivities arrived, Gerda presented the princess with a mannequin adorned with a new dress, lovelier than most of the gowns Elsa already owned.

"I convinced the seamstress to allow you a bit more fabric, I think she might have taken the suggestion too far." Gerda was referring to the long sleeves and high neck line. Every inch of her would be covered save her face.

"It's lovely, exactly what I would have chosen for myself." Elsa gifted her maid with a tentative smile. The seamstress most likely assumed that she would be punishing the future queen by dressing her in heavy fabric that concealed. If she were a normal girl she probably would have felt smothered under the weight of all that material.

But she was not a normal girl and she had grown used to suffocation.


End file.
